


В дни великой надежды

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Missing Scene, Multi, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: 28 ПБЯ. Кип Дюррон приходит к Люку Скайуокеру после долгожданного перемирия.





	В дни великой надежды

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene к книге "Путь судьбы" Уолтера Джона Уильямса (серия "Новый орден джедаев"), неприкрытый авторский дроч на Люка, особенная точка зрения на джедаев, Силу и характер Люка, упоминание юужань-вонгов.

Люк Скайуокер любил всех. 

Раньше это казалось Кипу очередной громкой и пустой фразой из тех, которые любили повторять о его наставнике временные доброжелатели. Делали они это до той поры, пока он в очередной раз не ошибался — по их мнению, — после чего тут же начинали проклинать. Привычная практика. Если верить тому немногому, что он слышал от Верджер, глава Ордена всегда получал такой приём.

Самому Кипу поведение Люка казалось фальшивым. Он смотрел на этого человека, такого спокойного, и не понимал, как тот, кто стоял перед ним, безрассудно бросился за своими друзьями на Беспин и за Дартом Вейдером на Эндор. Люк казался ненастоящим. Слишком непоколебимым, слишком миролюбивым во времена, когда следовало действовать. И Кип не мог избавиться от ощущения, что под этой маской всегда скрывался совершенно обыкновенный обыватель, осторожный и предусмотрительный, каким-то чудом получивший ранг джедая-мастера. Так пускать пыль в глаза нужно было уметь.

За юужань-вонгскую войну они несколько раз разругались друг с другом так сильно, что раскололся весь Орден. Неформально, конечно, но раскололся. Кип до сих пор чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Даже с учётом того, что потом Люк сам стал защищать его прежнюю точку зрения.

Кип готов был возненавидеть Люка.

Но за годы войны успел понять эту простую вещь.

Люк Скайуокер любил всех. И под «всеми» подразумевались все. В том числе юужань-вонги. Люк настолько отчаянно цеплялся за малейшую возможность мирного разрешения конфликта, потому что не хотел их гибели. Во всяком случае, прежде чем сам достигнет полного понимания их философии и поймёт, что иного выхода нет.

Политические мотивы, которые он раз за разом объявлял первостепенными, играли роль не меньшую. Просто потому, что если юужань-вонгов Люк хотел любить, то джедаев он любил. Всех и каждого — по отдельности и вместе.

Люку Скайуокеру не было всё равно, кого любить. К каждому он старался подобрать ключ, и почти к каждому находил его.

Кип понял, что попал в эту ловушку, слишком поздно.

— Я всегда говорил тебе, что ты можешь объяснять мне так прямо, как только захочешь, — Кип почувствовал странное отвращение к себе, когда мысленно сравнил эти голубые глаза с бескрайним океаном Мон Каламари. Слишком банально.

Особенно учитывая то, что они с Люком сейчас находились на этой планете, сидели в выделенных местных правительством апартаментах. Маленькой комнате, в которой стояла единственная двуспальная кровать. Своё место во дворце Мара и Люк уступили кому-то ещё. Кому именно, Кипа волновало мало.

— Меня к тебе тянет. Последний месяц, наверное.

— Точной даты требовать не стану, — Люк откинулся на стуле, пригубив вино. Всё его тело закрывала роба мастера-джедая. — Я понимаю, Кип.

— Когда-нибудь я действительно тебя ударю, стань ты хоть трижды мастером-джедаем.

— Ты будешь первым, кто это сделает. Я обещаю.

— С чего такое расположение? — Кип всё ещё пытался продолжать браваду, но получалось у него, судя по всему, не очень хорошо.

— Ты первым занял очередь, — Люк закинул ногу на колено и посмотрел так невинно, как только мог. — Дело только в этом.

— Даже не знаю, радоваться или обижаться.

— Твоё право делать и то, и другое, Кип.

— В последний раз, когда я обиделся, была уничтожена целая система. Не боишься, что я взорву пару кораблей-миров?

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

— Ты так уверен? — в груди что-то защемило. Он попытался пошутить. Не очень удачно. Особенно для него самого.

— Да. Совершенно точно.

— Отчего?

— От кого. От тебя, Кип, — Люк покачал головой и, поднявшись, подошёл ближе. — Я же тебя знаю. Или надеюсь, что знаю. Я же не ошибаюсь, Кип?

_Я же не ошибаюсь в тебе, Кип?_

— Нет, — он ответил на незаданный вопрос.

— Вот видишь.

— Как ты можешь так? — в голове не укладывалось. Колоссальное могущество, которое постоянно смирялось перед малейшим живым существом. И неспособность винить кого угодно. Даже человека, который взорвал целую звёздную систему. Его самого, Кипа Дюррона.

— Как — так? — Люк наклонил голову в изучающем жесте.

— Не злиться на нас. Хорошо. Не на нас, на меня.

— За что я должен на тебя злиться? — Люк сел перед ним на колени, словно готовясь давать урок, как делал ещё в Академии. Когда Академия была на Явине-IV. 

— Я постоянно иду против тебя. Я разрушаю всё, что ты строишь. Даже сейчас.

Люк рассмеялся. Кипу снова захотелось ударить его. Кто вообще так делал?

— Не смешно, — его хватило только на одну ремарку.

— Прости. Но Кип, как же ты сам не видишь? — Люк посмотрел ему в глаза. — Если никто не будет делать это, я застыну. Я не хочу превращаться в старый Орден джедаев. И постоянным невмешательством — тоже. Ты двигаешь меня с места, и тем самым двигаешь всех нас. Кип, я не могу передать словами то, насколько ты важен нам. Нам всем.

Так Кип на ситуацию ещё не смотрел.

— Я действительно признателен тебе.

— Спасибо, — Кип наклонил голову — только чтобы снова столкнуться с Люком взглядами. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, прежде чем Кип спустился со стула и прижал его к себе. — Спасибо, — прошептал, зарываясь ему в волосы. Как делал когда-то давно, после выстрела «Разрушителя солнц». Когда один Люк был ему утешением и защитой.

Сейчас он оказался и тем, и другим для всего восстановленного Ордена. Кип не ревновал. Ведь такова была природа Люка Скайуокера — он любил всех так, как им самим было нужно. Он растворялся в них, в их нуждах и боли.

Некоторые любили его в ответ.

За последние несколько месяцев Кип очутился в этом лагере. Раздражение перешло в уважение, уважение сменилось принятием, принятие — восхищением смелостью. В дни, когда всё свидетельствовало против Люка, тот, не сдаваясь, шёл вперёд. Без остановки. И только когда сам видел, что ошибался, признавал это и менял колею.

Люк не боялся реформировать Орден, который стал радикально отличаться от прежнего. Во всяком случае, от той части прежнего, чью историю они достаточно хорошо знали. Люк не боялся перемен. Годы сделали его лишь мудрее и расчётливее; но не осторожнее и не предусмотрительнее. 

Кип помнил: все ученики Люка когда-то были тайно в него влюблены. Тяжело было представить себе какой-то другой поворот событий. Ему, во всяком случае. Кипу казалось, что он до сих пор остался в том состоянии. В том чувстве, которое лишь чуть изменилось с течением времени.

Чтобы стать таким же, как Люк. Осторожным, спокойным снаружи — но невероятно сильным изнутри.

— Я...  
_  
Кип. Я знаю._

Даже телепатический голос Люка был тёпел, спокоен и разоружающ. Кип чуть отвёл голову назад, прося разрешения. Молчаливый кивок — и касание губ. Люк дотянулся до него в Силе.

Минуту назад Кип совершенно забыл о том, что Люк был женат. Но Люк помнил. И сквозь мыслеобразы за Кипом следила Мара, находившаяся на миссии в поле, вместе с дроидами-мышами, нацеленными на вычисление агентов юужань-вонгов.  
__  
Дюррон, я тоже знаю.  
  
Об этом он тоже забыл. Люк и Мара давно были не просто очень близкими мужем и женой. Они стали единым целым. Их связь протянулась в Силе столь далеко, что сравниться с ней могла только связь близнецов Соло. И, возможно, Леи и Люка. Но эти связи были врождёнными. Люк и Мара свою связь сформировали.

Люк Скайуокер любил всех. А Мару Джейд он любил особенно сильно.

 _Мара, будь осторожнее._  
  
Кип не знал, кто из них сказал это. Наверное, всё-таки первым был Люк.

_Хотите скорее от меня избавиться?_

_Никогда._  
  
Люку, сейчас можно было сказать с уверенностью, эти шутки Мары не слишком нравились. Кип всегда находил её чувство юмора специфическим. Ей самой было более чем комфортно. Как они могли её осуждать?

Я скоро буду.

Люк, разорвав поцелуй, выдохнул.

— Никогда не перестану волноваться за неё.

— Тебе не нужно, — шёпотом произнёс Кип, касаясь губами его щеки. — Переставать.

— Как скажешь, — когда Люк отпустил своё беспокойство в Силу, он будто сбросил юужань-вонгский крейсер с себя. Он не перестал волноваться. Но принял то, что поделать сейчас ничего не мог, и ему оставалось только ждать. Кип протянулся к нему, поддерживая. — Спасибо.

Теперь уже Люк целовал его. Кип с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы рассмеяться. Мастер-джедай Люк Скайуокер целовался, как восемнадцатилетний. Робко, неуверенно, прижимаясь всем телом и привлекая к себе, обнимая за плечи. Поразительно. Как и всё в нём.

Когда-нибудь Люк перестанет его удивлять. Но этот день явно наступит нескоро.

Точно не сегодня.

— Здесь будет неудобно, — произнёс Люк, прервав поцелуй, когда с него сбросили робу. Кип подхватил его на руки и понёс на кровать. Он не сопротивлялся. 

Силой Кип отбросил край одеяла. Уложил Люка, целуя его и продолжая раздевать. 

На некрупном теле не перекатывались мускулы. Люк был крепко сложен, но главное его могущество крылось в Силе, а не в мышечной массе. Кип проводил руками по гладкой коже, слыша, как учащалось дыхание Люка. И его собственное.

Прервав поцелуй, он опустился на колени, в последний раз коснувшись руками груди и живота Люка. Взял его член в правую ладонь, медленно провёл ей вниз-вверх несколько раз. Послышалось тяжёлое, неровное дыхание. Шелест — пальцы вцепились в простыню. Кип обхватил член Люка в кулак и чуть увеличил темп. Шумный выдох. Ноги чуть приподнялись.

Взяв свободную ладонь Люка в свою, Кип продолжил наращивать темп. Люк выгнулся. В Силе он буквально светился, излучая невероятную любовь, направленную сейчас на одного Кипа. И, наверное, ещё немного оставалось для тех, с кем Люк делил связь в Силе.

Люк Скайуокер не прекращал любить никого ни на секунду.

Погрузившись в Силу, Кип едва заметил, как ускорился ещё сильнее. Люк уже был на грани. Нагнувшись и обхватив губами головку члена, Кип заглотил его до основания. В паху заныло. Он медленно начал двигать головой вверх и вниз, постепенно наращивая темп.  
_  
Кип._

Волна возбуждения прокатилась по Силе — даже самые незначительные эмоции Люка обычно отражались в ней потрясениями, что уж говорить о тех моментах, когда всё его существо выражало привязанность к кому-то.

Выгнув спину и еле слышно застонав, Люк кончил. Сглотнув сперму, Кип поднялся на ноги и притянул к себе бутылку воды со стола, залпом выпив половину. В это же время с него уже снимали одежду. Люк в несколько движений — не без использования Силы — раздел его.  
__  
Будешь?

_Давай._

Допивая оставшуюся воду, Люк Силой открыл ящик рядом с кроватью, ладонью давая сигнал о том, что там находилась смазка. Кип протянулся, доставая её и нанося на член. Приподняв Силой ноги Люка, развёл их в стороны. Выдавил смазку на пальцы и осторожно вошёл одним. Совершив несколько движений, присоединил к нему второй, затем — третий. Убедившись через Силу, что болезненных ощущений не возникло, вышел.

Люк лежал перед ним открытый, казалось, почти беззащитный. Часто и глубоко дышал. Запрокинув голову, закрыл глаза. Сила звенела его возбуждением и призывом. Кип никогда не мог ему сопротивляться.

Разведя ноги Люка чуть шире, ввёл член. Навис, смотря прямо в лицо и вжимая плечи в кровать. Осторожно двинулся бёдрами вперёд-назад.

— В порядке? 

— Да, — уверенно кивнул Люк, светясь поддержкой. Кип протянулся к нему, позволяя ощутить свои эмоции и сам принимая то, что чувствовал Люк. Они почти полностью слились в Силе, образовывая временную связь.

Кип пробовал так не один раз, но с Люком почему-то всё ощущалось совершенно иначе. Ярче, во много раз.

Каждый следующий всплеск заставлял его двигаться быстрее и быстрее. Ногти Люка вцеплялись в его плечи, с силой сжимая. Когда они оба были почти на пике, Люк резко отодвинулся назад. Руки Кипа сами собой поднялись вверх, освобождая его. Развернувшись на спину, Люк поднялся на колени, упираясь в кровать локтями. Войдя в него ещё раз, Кип положил ладони ему на плечи и продолжил ритмичные движения.

Сила вокруг сияла светом. Кип уже с трудом разбирал, где кто из них в ней находился, и где кто в ней что чувствовал. То ли после касания его бёдрами ягодиц Люка раздавался шлепок, то ли наоборот. Важно ли это было? Уже нет.

Люк выгнул спину и, задрожав, во второй раз кончил. Ощущение этого нахлынуло на Кипа, и он, толкнувшись особенно глубоко, кончил следом. Выйдя из Люка, упал на кровать рядом с ним, совершенно обессилев. Несколько минут они просто лежали, бесцельно смотря друг на друга.

— Пойдём в рефрешер, — тихо произнёс Люк, поднимаясь с кровати. Кип молча кивнул ему.

Ешё через несколько минут он, одетый, сидел на заправленном одеяле. Люк лежал у него на плече, закрыв глаза и почти отдыхая. Если не учитывать постоянного поддерживания контакта с Марой, которая, похоже, вычислила очередного юужань-вонгского агента.

Она была в порядке. Кип радовался этому так же, как радовался Люк.

Вонги бы этого никогда не поняли. Ими двигала одна лишь ненависть. Джедаями двигала любовь, любовь одного-единственного человека, которую перенимали все и каждый. Любовь Люка Скайуокера.

Не только вонги. Джедаи Старой Республики объявили бы их всех еретиками. Верджер уже почти сделала это, когда говорила о семье Люка. Но она не понимала одной, главной вещи. У Люка могли быть свои дети, могло их не быть. Семья из нескольких поколений у него всё равно нашлась.

В этом и заключалось главное отличие старого Ордена от нового. В старом на семьи накладывали почти полный запрет. Новый, в самой своей сути, и был семьёй.

Кипу это казалось правильнее — хотя он старался не судить прямо, хватило начала войны. 

Они потеряли многих. Но пока Люк оставался с ними, пережить можно было всё, что угодно.

Жаль, что Кип понял это только сейчас, достигнув ранга мастера-джедая. Как и то, что Люк Скайуокер никогда перед ним не притворялся.

Люк Скайуокер действительно любил всех.


End file.
